Alleria's return
by PoweredByDarkness
Summary: When Alleria returned from Argus after thousands of years she found out that the love of her life, her sister Sylvanas died. But she wasn't really dead. She was raised and became the Banshee Queen and later the Warchief of the Horde. There is only one thing in Alleria's mind. To meet Sylvanas and find out if she is still the same and if she still has feelings for her.


_**Warning**_: This One shot contains sibling incest and smut. Do not read this One Shot if you are not into these things.

* * *

_A while ago_

"She does what?" Alleria Windrunner asked her sister. Her eyes were widened, her voice reflected a large amount of surprise so did her beautiful face.

Vereesa Windrunner was silent for a few moments, looking at her feet as she considered what to say in return. She lifted her head up eventually, looking at her older sister who gave her an expecting look, one of her eyebrows was raised as well.

"As I've said, she is leading the Horde now. If only I would know why she does that," responded the silver-haired woman.

Alleria was silent for a few moments, not knowing what to say in the first place. She found the right words eventually. "How can she lead the Horde after everything they did to our people during the war?"

"I wish I could give you an answer," Vereesa paused, collecting her thoughts. "I thought I could understand her because we have grown closer over the past years but it seems I've been wrong. Sylvanas is a mystery for me. Her being and her motives... You know... She is not the sister we once knew anymore. She is not the person you once... loved...not anymore"

Alleria was silent once again, chewing on her bottom lip as she made a thoughtful face. She regarded her fingernails as thousands of thoughts crossed her mind. She looked up to her younger sister, noticing the worry which was reflected by her face.

"What is it, little moon? Spill it out already!" said Alleria, sounding much harsher than she had intended. She didn't hesitate long to put her hand on her sister's shoulder and apologize to her for her thoughtless and harsh words.

"I don't know how much the people on Argus told you about her... She is... I don't know how to say it. She is..."

"Evil?" completed Alleria.

Vereesa took a deep breath, her blue orbs stared into Alleria's which had the same colour. "I wouldn't say evil. I would rather say misunderstood. I don't believe she is evil, even though some people regard her as evil**. **She has changed, that's right. She is a completely different person now. She is no longer the woman you once loved with all of your heart."

Alleria looked at her hands, muttering a few unintelligible words before she looked back at her sister who was still regarding her with worry. "I'm sorry, Alleria. I really am. I wish I could have told you something else, that all members of our family are still alive, that Quel'Thalas hadn't been devastated by the undead and our people aren't fighting for the Horde. Sadly, that's the cruel reality and we have to get used to it."

"What if I don't want to accept the reality?"

A sad sigh escaped Vereesa's lips. "I'm afraid to tell you that you have no other choice than accepting how things are."

Alleria closed her eyes, running her fingers over her eyelids. A loud and sad sigh escaped her lips. "I guess you are right," she spoke as she opened her eyes again.

Vereesa stepped closer to her, wrapping her arms around her older sister. She pulled her in a tight hug, resting her head on her shoulder. Alleria didn't say anything as she returned the hug and ran her fingers through her sister's hair.

She had missed her sister so much. But not only Vereesa. She also missed Sylvanas, the Sylvanas she had once known and loved. She didn't know much about the current Sylvanas, the new Sylvanas, the monster Arthas Menethil had created when she had murdered her and raised her as a banshee. Vereesa had indicated that she should rather maintain a distance to her. But she didn't want to do that. She wanted to meet Sylvanas, to see her dear sister with her own eyes and find out how much she had changed and how much of her dear sister was left in her. She needed to see her at any cost.

She opened her eyes eventually, kissing her sister's left cheek softly before she pulled away. She ran her fingers through her golden hair, a sad sigh escaped her lips. "I thought our family would still be alive when I would return. I fought for thousands of years to prevent that the Horde or the demons would conquer our world only to find out that Quel'Thalas is a shadow of its former self and most members of our family are dead. Mother, father, our uncles and aunts, our cousin Zendarin..."

"Zendarin was a traitor who has tried to kidnap my sons. He deserved his fate. Sylvanas, on the other hand, didn't. She gave her best to defend our people but it wasn't enough...," Vereesa stopped speaking, her eyes reflected sorrow as she looked back at Alleria.

"At least, she is not really dead."

"The woman you... _loved _is dead, Alleria. Don't you understand it? Arthas Menethil took her away from us. The Sylvanas who still _lives _is not the Sylvanas we once knew. There is nothing left of the good Sylvanas."

"I don't believe that," replied Alleria. Her eyes stared into Vereesa's eyes. The younger sibling returned the stare at first but then averted her gaze, looking at her hands. She couldn't look into her sister's eyes, not if she still believed that the Sylvanas she knew still existed. Secretly, Vereesa hoped the same but she didn't believe in it anymore. Not since the Horde had left Varian to die at the Broken Shore. Genn Greymane had convinced her that Sylvanas had done that on purpose to hurt the Alliance. He had told her that Sylvanas' planned to destroy the Alliance as soon as the Legion would be defeated. Vereesa was still young for a high elf and still very naive so she believed all of Greymane's lies.

Alleria was much older than her. She had lots of experiences but not only in combat. She had gained lots of life experiences when she had fought against the legion for thousands of years. She knew when someone tried to manipulate her so she had noticed that Greymane had tried to set her against her sister. Greymane had not been happy when she had thrown him out of her room but she didn't care what this old wolf thought.

She didn't believe her sister had killed his son on purpose. From what she had heard it had been an accident and Sylvanas had only followed Hellscream's orders. Followed the orders of the man who was responsible for the death of Vereesa's husband. She assumed Sylvanas had had no other choice back then. She had heard that Hellscream had killed everyone who had contradicted him so she understood that Sylvanas had just followed his orders because she wanted to live.

Nevertheless, she wanted to meet Sylvanas one day and ask her lots of questions. She wanted to know from her why she was leading the Horde, what had happened to her, if she was still the same and most importantly what she meant to her. She wanted to know if she still had feelings for her or positive feelings in general. There were many more things she wanted to know but she will only get answers when she would meet her one day.

"I need to see her," she spoke after they had been silent for a while.

Vereesa gave her a blank look, shaking her head. "But why? The Sylvanas we knew is gone. There is nothing left of her. All you will see is the Banshee Queen, the leader of the Horde who is on the same side as these green monsters our people once fought against for thousands of years."

"Our people are fighting on the same side as orc and trolls, there must be a reason why they are siding with them. Don't get me wrong, I still hate orcs and trolls. I didn't go through the Dark Portal for no reason. I went through it to prevent another orc invasion. I was successful, then I returned and found out that the world is upside down. The high elves renamed themselves and allied themselves with the orcs, trolls and the undead and our sister is our enemy, according to what this old wolf says. I can't believe what is going on. I need to see her with my own eyes and hear what she has to say to me."

Vereesa's voice was pretty quiet and she averted eye contact as she spoke. "I don't believe that there is much she will say to you. I believe she is able to feel something but I don't believe she feels anything for you. I think it's better if her feelings for you are gone."

Alleria's face reflected confusion, she frowned and her brows were raised. Her voice was louder and reflected confusion. "What do you mean with that?"

Vereesa still avoided eye contact. "You know I love you and Sylvanas but... What you two had is wrong." She looked up, staring into Alleria's widened eyes. "Your love is wrong. She is our sister... She is..."

"She is what?" asked Alleria. Her voice was much louder and sounded more aggressive than she had intended. Vereesa flinched, regarding her with widened eyes for a few moments. "You will only get hurt if you go to her. I don't want you to get hurt. I thought you'd been dead for years and now I have you back... I don't want to lose you again."

"You will lose me if you don't accept that I have been in love with the sister we had once known. I can't tell you how I feel about the Banshee Queen, I have to get known to her first to figure out my feelings for her. I will go now and give you enough time to figure out if you support me or not. Turalyon knows it already and he is fine with that. Now it's your turn to make a choice, little moon."

"You can't go to Sylvanas right now. The Alliance and the Horde still hate each other even though they fight a common enemy. The Horde will kill you on sight if you enter their territory, not to mention Genn will convince King Wrynn that you are a traitor if you meet Sylvanas without his permission," spoke Vereesa, her voice reflected worry. She grabbed her sister by the shoulder, preventing that she could walk away.

"Let me go," hissed Alleria. Her facial expression reflected anger and her eyes were narrowed.

"Only if you swear to me you won't do anything stupid."

Alleria remained silent for a few minutes, returning her sister's stare. Her facial features softened eventually. "Fine, I will wait until we have defeated the Legion but then I will seek out our sister. We only have each other and our children, you know. There is no one else left. Mother and Father were killed by the Scourge so were the rest of our family who didn't die at the hands of trolls and orcs during the second war."

"I want to join you when you meet her," said Vereesa.

"Fine," responded Alleria as she started to walk to the exit of her sister's room.

"You will join us later for dinner, won't you? Giramar and Galadin want to get known to you."

"Don't worry, I will. But first, I need some time for myself. Tell Turalyon that you don't know where I am if he asks you," she said, looking at the silver-haired woman for the last time before she left the room.

* * *

_Present_

Alleria turned her head, checking her surroundings as she entered the huge throne room. For her, it had been thousands of years ago as she had last visited this place. She didn't remember that the throne room of Lordaeron had looked so shabby. The colours of the walls and floor had faded, the blue banners were ripped in pieces. Most of them were replaced by red banners or grey banners which showed the symbol of the Forsaken, of Sylvanas' people.

The most conspicuous change was the smell of death in the air. It was impossible to ignore the smell of rotten flesh, death and decay. Alleria had been forced to cover her nose with her hand first. Fortunately, one of the undead mages had cast a spell on her which caused that she didn't need to smell the unbearable scent anymore.

The Banshee Queen's servants had left the throne room quickly as Alleria he had entered it. Every single servant except for one woman. Nathanos Blightcaller. The brunette undead beauty stood right next to the throne on which Terenas Menethil II of Lordaeron had once sat before his son had murdered him. Alleria had expected that Sylvanas would sit on that throne if she would enter the room but she didn't. Instead, Nathanos was the one who more or less welcomed her.

Her dark red eyes rested on Alleria, her pale face reflected disgust but also envy. Alleria didn't need to get more hints to know that Nathanos knew about her and Sylvanas' past. Alleria was only asking herself if Nathanos and Sylvanas were a thing or if she was just envious because she was interested in Sylvanas. She was hoping that Sylvanas and Nathanos were not together. She didn't want to imagine her with Nathanos or with any other woman or man. She noticed that she became jealous slowly even though she didn't even know if Nathanos was smashing her sister or not.

Alleria scrutinized her from head to toe. Nathanos was wearing a dark leather outfit which protected her entire body. Her bow hung over her shoulder so did her quiver. Two swords hung on her belt but she didn't intend to draw any of her weapons. A member of the Alliance entered the territory of her mistress but Nathanos didn't attack her or pointed an arrow at her. She had her orders so she remained on her spot and regarded the blonde beauty as she came closer.

"Look who's here. The long lost Alleria Windrunner." The voice of the undead women reflected no joy or warmth. Her gaze didn't reflect any warmth either. It was an uncomfortable gaze. Nathanos tried to scare Alleria away but the tough elf was immune against the hateful looks she gave her. She had fought against terrifying demons for thousands of years so these crimson red eyes didn't scare her at all.

"You must be Nathanos, then. I barely recognized you because you have looked so much better in life," taunted Alleria, smirking as she noticed the change of expression in the human's face. Her face reflected pure hatred.

"Shut your mouth you sister fucking whore," Nathanos spat.

Alleria smirked again. "At least, I made her feel better than you ever did."

A loud hiss escaped the brunettes' pale lips. "You made her feel good before you went through the portal. Now she is mine and I make her feel good."

Jealously was about to overwhelm Alleria but she was able to control herself. The jealousy vanished when she heard a strange voice which echoed through the room. "Don't twist things the way you want to have them. I'm not yours, Nathanos. I'm not anyone's. You are mine so was my sister before she left me." The voice was cold and reflected little emotions.

Alleria heard footsteps which became louder and louder which each passing second. Her heart stopped as she saw the owner of the voice entering the throne room. The woman was as tall as her, had light-bluish skin and pale blonde hair which was mostly hidden beneath a red hood out of which her long ears poked out. She wore purple coloured armour which covered her entire body.

Alleria's mouth was widely opened as she scrutinized the woman. It was hard to recognize her sister at first but then she noticed Sylvanas finely chiselled facial features which hadn't changed, unlike the colour of her skin. Nevertheless, she looked like a completely different person. She was not the natural beauty anymore she had once been. She was beautiful in her own way. Her undead look would frighten others but not Alleria who had known her sister since her birth. She had to admit that Sylvanas' appearance initially worried her but she got used to it faster than she had expected.

She was asking herself how could such a beauty like Sylvanas have become this. How could she become the Banshee Queen and later the Warchief of the Horde? What did Arthas do to her? She had so many questions in her mind and she wanted answers. That was the reason why she had travelled to Undercity in the first place.

She heard voices in her head as she continued to stare at her sister. The void was whispering to her, telling her that Sylvanas was a threat, that she needed to be eliminated for the greater good. These voices told her to pull her bow from her back and end Sylvanas' life. Of course, she wasn't listening to these voices. She had learned to ignore them no matter how loud and annoying they would be. She could never hurt her sisters, no matter what she would do. Of course, that would only apply if the creature she saw was really her sister. If there was anything left of the Sylvanas she had once known, she wouldn't be able to hurt her. If not...

She noticed Sylvanas staring at her in return, her head was tilted to the left side. She was regarding her curiously unlike Nathanos who was regarding her contemptuously.

"Look who has returned after so many years. My long-lost sister Alleria," said Sylvanas as she walked over to the throne and sat down on it. She didn't sit straight on the throne, one of her legs laid over the armrest, her elbow rested on the other. Her chin rested on the palm of her hand while her other hand toyed with strands of her beautiful pale blonde hair.

It still shocked Alleria how much her sister had changed. She still remembered the last time she had seen her, thousands of years ago. Blonde hair, blue eyes and smooth skin which had the colour of peaches. She had smelled like roses back then, but she didn't smell like roses anymore. Alleria was standing too far away from her to be able to notice what she smelled like, but she was certain she wouldn't smell roses if she would come closer. She assumed she would smell death if the spell wouldn't last on her.

Alleria made a few steps forward, approaching Sylvanas slowly. "It seems that everything Vereesa has told me is true."

Sylvanas caressed her left cheek with two fingers, then she rubbed her left temple. "And what did little moon tell you, my dear sister?" Sylvanas voice sounded monotonous and didn't contain any emotion.

Alleria's eyes reflected sadness and pity so did her face. "She told me about, what happened to you and what you did after you became what you are now."

Sylvanas leaned forward, resting her elbows on her upper thighs. "And what am I? What have I become in your opinion?" she asked curiously, a smirk appeared on her lips.

"I can't say yet, I have to get known to you first."

"Why are you here?"

"I want answers," responded Alleria. Her narrowed eyes rested on Sylvanas who was regarding her with an amused expression on her face. She ignored Nathanos whose mistrustful facial expression hadn't changed at all. She would kill her if she could but Sylvanas wouldn't allow it. At least as long as Alleria wouldn't give her a reason to want her dead.

Sylvanas' voice reflected a little amount of surprise and curiosity. "Answers?"

"There are so many questions I have. About you but also about the current situation."

"The current situation? What do you mean? Explain yourself, sister."

Alleria ignored that Sylvanas refused to address her by her name and always called her 'sister' instead. She stepped forward until she stood right in front of the stairs which lead to the small plateau on which the throne stood. Nathanos moved to her, stopping right in front of her. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, her red glowing eyes rested on her. If looks could kill, she would already be dead. Fortunately, for the high elf, Nathanos couldn't kill her just by looking at her.

Sylvanas cleared her throat, getting Nathanos attention who turned around to look at her. Sylvanas gaze rested on her for a short moment then she made a quick gesture. Nathanos nodded her head, stepping aside so Alleria could look directly at Sylvanas who still refused to sit on the throne like a normal person. "I'm still waiting and you must know I hate waiting. Tell me what you want to know or leave me alone. It would be a pleasure for Nathanos to _guide_ you out of my home."

Alleria turned her head, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Nathanos. The voices in her head told her to rip the head off the human's body and throw it in the disgusting green moat in front of the entrance to Undercity. The voices also told her to do the same with Sylvanas. Once again, Alleria ignored them.

"I want to know why you lead the Horde after everything they have done to our people. I want to know how can you work with orcs and trolls after they killed thousands of our people during the second war. How can you be allied with them?" asked Alleria. Her heart was beating faster in her chest, her skin started to tingle nervously. She noticed that rage was slowly building up in her as she remembered that the orcs were responsible for the death of her brother Lirath.

The thoughts which came in her mind didn't make it better. Thoughts about Sylvanas who fought side by side with these miserable creatures. Alleria noticed that her fists were clenched, ready to beat up every troll or orc who would dare to come in her near. The voices in her head got louder but only for a few moments. They became silent as Alleria managed to control herself.

Sylvanas regarded her with an amused smile on her lips, wondering what was going on in her sister's mind. "Where shall I start? I have an idea. Why don't you tell me first why I shouldwork with the lame Alliance?"

A frown appeared on Alleria's forehead. She raised an eyebrow as she gave her sister a doubting look. "Is that a serious question?"

"Do I look like I would have the time to make jokes?" Sylvanas asked in return, regarding her sister with narrowed eyes.

"Why should you not work with the Alliance? Our people were allied with them and fought with them against the Horde. They fought against your current allies who devasted Quel'Thalas and slew our people with joy. Why are you working with these creatures?" Alleria did her best to let Sylvanas not know that anger was rising up in her. It didn't really work. It assumed Sylvanas to make her sister upset.

This time it was much harder to banish the voices out of her head but she managed that eventually. She looked at her hands for a few moments before she looked back at Sylvanas who gave her a slightly provocative smirk.

"You must know that times change," spoke Sylvanas. "So do people. The trolls and orcs are not as bloodthirsty and cruel as they had once been under the lead of Zul'jin and Orgrim Doomhammer. Thrall guided his people on the right path. They became better creatures, if you want to believe it or not. Besides, there is nothing which holds me in the Alliance."

"Nothing?" a shocked expression was visible on Alleria's face.

"Nothing," repeated Sylvanas. "It was a member of your precious Alliance who devasted our home and killed ninety percent of our population. Not to mention that he killed me as well."

"You are speaking of Arthas Menethil. He was a traitor. He didn't attack our homeland in the name of the Alliance. He followed his own twisted and questionable path."

"You were not here when it happened. You are not allowed to give me your opinion about his betrayal. Maybe you are right, maybe not. But you can't deny that the Alliance abandoned our people. Our kingdom was shattered, our people fled but nobody helped us. Not a single kingdom of your _precious Alliance_ came to our aid. Stormwind abandoned us, Gilneas didn't offer us shelter and the dwarves didn't help us either. So, tell me, dear sister. Why should I ally myself with the Alliance?"

Alleria was silent for a few moments, thinking about what she should say in return. The arguments her sister had given her made sense. Nevertheless, she didn't accept that Sylvanas had joined the Horde only because the Alliance wasn't there when the high elves needed them the most.

Sylvanas was too impatient to wait for an answer so she continued to speak. "The Horde, on the other hand, offered us shelter and supported us when we needed their help. They didn't reject us like the Alliance who refused to let us join them. You must know that I asked King Varian Wrynn if the Forsaken could join his Alliance but he refused. Now imagine if the Alliance wouldn't have abandoned my people and me. We would be on the same side. But it didn't happen that way."

"It didn't happen that way," repeated Alleria quietly.

"It's not my fault that my people are not in your precious Alliance and serve the Horde instead. I wanted to join them, you know. What else should I have done? Should I have spread my legs for the King of the Alliance as Vereesa did for that human red-haired mage and Arthas Menethil's former whore? I'm not into humans you know, I rather choose someone whose ears are as long as mine."

The corner of Alleria's lips formed a small smile as she noticed the hurt look on Nathanos' face. But Alleria's facial expression remained serious as she stared at her sister who had stood up in the meantime. "Who cares that she is bedding this Jaina anyway? She seems to have a thing for powerful human mages, otherwise, she wouldn't share her bed with the whore of the woman who murdered me. But you didn't come here to talk to me about the sex life of your little _innocent_ sister. Do my detailed explanations answer your questions?"

Alleria bit her bottom lip hard, tasting her own blood. "Not really. I mean, I kinda understand your point of view but I can't retrace that you joined the Horde. Did you forget what they did to our family? Did you forget that they are responsible for Lirath's death?"

Sylvanas tilted her head, her eyes narrowed, her lips formed a provocative and mischievous grin. "Lirath died because he was weak." Her smile became wider as she noticed the shocked expression on her sister's face. Her eyes were widened, her mouth was wide open. She blinked a few times and hoped she had just misheard herself. She thought she had only imagined what Sylvanas had said but she quickly realized that she hadn't. Sylvanas had said that. Alleria was asking herself if she meant it seriously or if she had just said it to provoke her.

What Sylvanas intention was didn't matter anymore. She had managed to make her sister really angry. Alleria was pissed, the voices in her head were very loud and started to get on her nerves. She shut them off with the help of all of her willpower. It hadn't been easy but once again she had managed to control herself and prevented that she would jump on her sister and rip her into little pieces. She managed to calm down a little, she was still upset but not as upset as she had been before.

"You have just answered my second question," mentioned Alleria.

"Your second question? You didn't even ask another question."

"I wanted to ask you if you are still my sister. But it seems nothing of the woman I've once loved is left. My sister wouldn't have said such things about our deceased brother. I didn't believe Vereesa at first when she told me that you are gone. But now that I have seen it with my own eyes, I realize that my Sylvanas is gone. You are the Banshee Queen but you are not my sister. My sister died when Quel'Thalas fell," Alleria responded.

She gave her best to not get emotional but she couldn't stop herself from sobbing. Tears formed in her eyes. Sorrow started to overwhelm her. Sylvanas was gone. There was nothing left of her in the woman who was standing in front of her. The undead elf was a completely different person. A stranger. A stranger who looked similar to Sylvanas but was not the Sylvanas she had once loved.

She regretted going to this place. What did she have expected anyways? That Sylvanas would recognize her and welcome her in a tight embrace? That she would run her fingers through her hair while she would kiss her? That they would start their relationship anew? How could she have been so foolish? Vereesa was right. It had been a mistake to visit Sylvanas. All hope had vanished and was replaced by sorrow. She would never get her dear sister back. Never.

Alleria looked up as she heard a loud groan. She turned her head to look at the woman who had produced that sound. Nathanos' face reflected disgust. "Don't you dare to make the floor wet with your tears. I don't want my boots to get ruined by your filthy tears. Piss off, weakling. Search for comfort in the arms of your other sister. Maybe she spreads her legs for you as she does for every other member of your filthy Alliance. I don't care what you will do then. I just want you to know that I will fuck your sister and you will never be able to do that again, you sister fucking whore."

That was enough for Alleria. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't ignore the voices in her head anymore. It was bad enough that the woman she had once loved was gone but now her current whore was making fun of her and insulted her little sister. She didn't mind getting insulted but if there was one thing, she hated the most, then it was when someone insulted any of her sisters. She was the oldest remaining member of her family so she had to protect her family.

The anger consumed Alleria, the voices in her heard were clearly hearable and she didn't ignore them anymore. At least not every voice. She ignored the voices which told her to kill Sylvanas and throw her body in the abyss. But she didn't ignore the voices which told her to beat up Nathanos until her dark red blood would be spread all over the floor.

Nathanos didn't see it coming. Alleria's fist connected with the human's jaw before she could react. She was thrown through the entire room, colliding with the wall. Alleria's skin colour had turned dark purple, her hair had a light purple colour but her eye colour remained blue. She reached Nathanos in no time, throwing her back to the ground before she could even get up. She grabbed her by the throat, starting to throttle her.

She knew she couldn't strangle her because Nathanos didn't need to breathe but the uncomfortable and painful expression on the human's face was enough to make Alleria smile. She banged her head against the wall, repeating it until Nathanos' face was a bloody mess. She was still alive but she wouldn't be able to move for quite some time because Alleria had knocked her out effectively.

She didn't transform back as she turned around and walked over to her sister who regarded her with a curious look on her face. "Now to you," she said as she stopped in front of Sylvanas and stared into her crimson red eyes. Sylvanas remained on her spot, not intending to move away. Nevertheless, Alleria managed to drove her back with force until her back came in contact with the cold wall. Sylvanas frowned but didn't say anything.

"I have heard you really like strong women who do their own thing and don't let them push around by anybody," spoke Alleria, pressing her hand against the wall right next Sylvanas' head.

"Who told you this?" asked Sylvanas, giving her an irritated look.

"I know you, Sylvanas. I can read you like an open book. You do everything to let me think you are gone. But you are not. And you never slept with Nathanos. You didn't even tell her to provoke me. She did that on her own because she is jealous of me. You are afraid that I might push you away because I will regard you as a corpse. You are afraid that I might back off because I will fear what people think about me when you and I will be together again. You are afraid that I don't want to be together with you because you are a walking corpse," spoke Alleria, sounding very self-confident.

Sylvanas left eyelid fluttered for a short moment. Her red orbs bored into Alleria's but the older Windrunner didn't avert her gaze. She could push her away easily but she didn't. Instead, she allowed Alleria to flank her like she had used to do whenever she confronted her about something.

Sylvanas lifted her chin, returning her sister's staring. "Do you have any proofs? I told you that the person you once loved is gone."

"She is not fully gone."

"She is. Trust me."

Alleria's face got closer to Sylvanas'. "Where is your necklace then?"

"Which necklace?" asked the Banshee Queen, pretending she didn't know what her sister was talking about.

Alleria rolled her eyes, exhaling loudly. "You know exactly which necklace I mean"

"It's gone, I threw it away years ago"

Alleria noticed that her sister didn't look straight in her eyes. Instead, she looked at a spot behind her head. The Warchief knew that Alleria knew she didn't say the truth. She gave her best to not show Alleria that her self-confidence was shrinking slowly the longer Alleria stared at her like that.

"I don't believe that for a second. Where is it?" the void elf asked, her voice was much louder than before. Alleria put her hands on Sylvanas' hips, spun her around and pressed her against the wall. She pressed her body against her sister's back, resting her head on her shoulder. Her face was dangerously close to Sylvanas' neck so the banshee could feel her hot breath.

"WHERE IS IT?" she asked loudly. She knew that speaking to Sylvanas didn't help her at all. But intimidation did. Sylvanas ruled over her people with an iron fist so Alleria had to show her little sister who wore the trousers. Intimidation and domination were components of the language the Warchief spoke better than her mother tongue. Sylvanas was too stubborn and proud to give her the information she needed so she had to force them out of her. She assumed that the Sylvanas she loved, the Sylvanas which hopefully still existed, was buried beneath thin layers of ice.

The Warchief was holding her back. She believed her sister was still a part of the Banshee Queen, she just had to reach her. She needed to break the Warchief, drive her away and free the woman she still loved. She had to destroy the Warchief so her sister could take her place. That was the only way to bring her sister back. She was hoping that at least. Otherwise, she would waste her time.

_Show her your dominance, my child. Show her who's the boss. Don't stop until you get what you want. _

"I know you still have it because I can feel it. You better tell me where it is, otherwise, I have to punish you."

Sylvanas' eyes widened. "Punish?" she asked irritated.

Alleria came closer until her mouth was only a few millimetres away from Sylvanas' left ear. "You have heard me right, my love," she whispered. Her voice sounded a little erotic.

"I'm not your love. I'm not the same woman I once was," hissed Sylvanas. She tried to get free but her sister kept pushing her against the cold wall, preventing that she could go away.

"Nor am I. I've changed as well. I fought for thousands of years against the Burning Legion until we defeated them. I'm not the woman your former self had once loved. But I still love you and I know you love me too. A part of you does. I only have to reach it."

The Warchief snarled. "And how do you intend to do it? Do you manipulate me to show you where I have hidden the necklace and then you will wave it in front of my face until I remember the feelings, I once had for you? Is that your plan?"

_Let her remember the good old times, my child. Let her remember your love. Let her remember your body. Your lips, your kiss. She has forgotten you. You need to remind her that she needs you._

"I will make you remember me."

The laughter which escaped Sylvanas sounded similar to the noises a crypt door made when it was opened. But these noises didn't bother Alleria. They didn't hurt her ears and didn't force her to retreat. Alleria remained on the same spot, not stopping to press Sylvanas against the wall. "And how will you do that? I lost all of my positive emotions when I died. I can't feel love anymore or any other positive feeling."

"You are a terrible liar, my dear. Your body is betraying you."

The banshee's voice reflected irritation. "What do you mean?"

"Back then when we were together, we always tried to dominate the other whenever we made love. I'm pretty sure you remember that. It turns you on to get dominated but it also turns you on when you are the one in control. I assume if I show you how dominant I can be, you will remember everything. You will remember us and your former self will return. You may not be the woman I once loved anymore but a part of her exists in the new Sylvanas. I'm happy as long as I can bring back that part of you."

"You can try but I promise you that you won't succeed."

"We shall see, sister. I will melt your cold heart. Trust me."

"And what if not," snarled Sylvanas.

"Then I've fucked the famous Warchief of the Horde which would be fine as well. Then I've proved that the Alliance is not weak by making their Warchief weak by only using my fingers. You must know, I haven't had sex for a while, I wouldn't mind to just fuck you for old time's sake.

"You can't be serious," hissed Sylvanas.

"I don't see another way to let you remember the good old times. This is my only chance to get you back."

"Our relationship wasn't just about sex and domination."

Alleria smirked. "So, you remember?"

"Not much, to be honest," said Sylvanas. "But I remember that."

"Your body tells me you want it as badly as I want. Your ears wouldn't be stiff if your body wouldn't desire my touch."

Sylvanas' face reflected a mix of surprise and irritation. "My ears are not stiff and I'm not horny."

Soft laughter escaped the void elf's lips as she touched the banshee's ears. "The tips of your ears are very stiff, my dear. Your body wants me so do you. You just don't want to admit it because you don't want to appear weak. But it's okay, Sylvanas. It's not a weakness to have a sexual desire. I have desires too and I'm not weak. Otherwise, I wouldn't have survived for thousands of years."

Sylvanas was silent, her left eye rested on her sister. Alleria was silent as well as she regarded her sister curiously.

"Why haven't you started already?" asked Sylvanas.

"Because I don't want to do anything with you against your will. I don't want to rape you. The Alliance may think you would deserve it but I'm not like them. I still hope that you can be redeemed. I want to bring you back on the right path. Just talking doesn't seem to be very effective, so I have to try something else."

Sylvanas groaned. "Try your luck but if you fail, I will lock you in the deepest cell of Undercity and visit you whenever I want to fuck you. Trust me, it won't be pleasant for you. Do you want to to take the risk?" A mischievous grin appeared on her pale lips.

Alleria didn't need to think twice about Sylvanas' words. "I will take the risk. At least you will visit me which means we will see us from time to time. But I have not planned on losing to you."

"Good, but don't reproach me later that I didn't warn you."

"Don't worry, my dear. I won't."

"What are you waiting for?" asked Sylvanas, a grin was visible on her lips. Her sister returned the grin.

_You can do this Alleria. Make her remember you. Make her cry out your name. Make her squirm in pleasure under your touch._ _Free the woman you love and come together with her. You have missed her touch for thousands of years. It is your time. You deserve a reward after you have fought for thousands of years against the Burning Legion. Go and get your girl back. _

Alleria smirked as she noticed the impatient look on Sylvanas' face. She hadn't shown it until now that she wanted it as badly as Alleria. It seemed that she had managed to change Sylvanas' behaviour. It seemed that she had managed to wake up the good part in Sylvanas which still existed in her. Otherwise, she wouldn't allow her to do what she was about to do.

There was the chance that she would manage to reach that part and cause that Sylvanas' other personality, the cold-hearted Banshee Queen, would be banished and replaced by the Sylvanas she had once known. And she already had an idea of how she could make things easier for her.

Alleria didn't hesitate to dig her fingers in the banshee's back, ripping her armour apart which covered her entire upper body. She put her hands on the freshly revealed blue skin and caressed her hips as she continued to press her upper body against Sylvanas' back. She caressed Sylvanas' hips slowly at first because she needed a few moments to get used to her cold skin.

Her skin felt completely different than the last time she had touched her sister. She still remembered how Sylvanas' body had felt before she had left Azeroth to go on an adventure which had lasted for thousands of years for her. She still remembered the warmth her sister's body had radiated whenever she had been close to her.

She had felt uncomfortable at first when she had touched Sylvanas' cold skin but she had gotten used to it faster than she had expected. It had been unpleasant at first and it had not been easy to keep her hands on her skin but now she couldn't stop touching her. She put her chin on Sylvanas shoulder and started to kiss her neck softly as she continued to caress her hips, faster this time.

Her warm lips meet Sylvanas' cold skin. The contact felt strange for both sisters at first but the more kisses Alleria placed on Sylvanas' neck the more relaxed the two got. It only needed twenty kisses to make the two women comfortable. Their bodies weren't tensed up anymore as Alleria started to kiss the other side of her sister's neck.

"It seems you haven't had a non-undead lover since your , you would have gotten used to warm hands which are touching your body," Alleria whispered. She expected Sylvanas to be silent so it really surprised her that her sister gave her an answer. "I haven't had a lover since you walked through the Dark Portal."

Alleria kissed a spot next to Sylvanas' right ear. "You could have taken a lover at any time, you know. I mean I didn't survive thousands of years without sex."

Sylvanas' eye lid's fluttered, she bit her bottom lip hard as her brain processed what her older sister just had said. Jealousy was reflected by her facial expression. The right side of Sylvanas' face was still pressed against the wall so she could only regard her sister with one narrowed eye.

Alleria didn't stop to smile at her. "Come on, you knew that Turalyon and I would do things during our adventure. He was still important to me back then and you knew that before I went through the portal."

"Was?"

"He is not. Not anymore. We distanced ourselves more with each century that had passed. We split up after five hundred years. Our sex life hasn't existed for quite some time until then. Whenever I felt sexual desire, I satisfied myself and didn't go to him," Alleria explained.

Sylvanas' eyes remained narrowed but her face didn't reflect jealousy anymore. Instead, it reflected curiosity and relief. "Who were you thinking of whenever you pleasured yourself?"

The corners of the void elf's lips formed a small smile. "Guess who," she said, parting her lips to let her tongue out. The tip of her tongue came in contact with Sylvanas' ear. Alleria waited for a few seconds, then she ran her tongue over the entire length of her sister's ear. She smiled when it twitched. She did the same with her other ear.

The sight of Sylvanas biting her bottom lip softly turned Alleria on. She wanted to do more things to the beauty, wanted to see her facial features distort in pleasure**. ** She wanted to make Sylvanas beg for more, wanted her to close her eyes and moan out her name. She wanted to make scream her name while she would cum.

She wanted to do so many good things to Sylvanas, especially since she had noticed that her Sylvanas still existed. Currently, her Sylvanas was in control otherwise, she wouldn't allow her to place kisses on her body. The cold-hearted and cruel Banshee Queen would have already pushed her away. She only had to make sure that her Sylvanas would get full control over her body back. She was hoping that her plan would work. She had to remind Sylvanas about their past, about the time they had spent together. An idea came in her mind.

She stopped to kiss the ears of the other woman but she didn't pull away so her mouth still remained very close to her ear. She started to hum a melody and began to sing a few moments later. Her voice was beautiful and Sylvanas didn't need long to recognize the song. It was her favourite song the two had sung very often in their childhood. They had danced together for the first time to that song as sisters and decades later as lovers.

Sylvanas loved that song, her pupils were widened whenever she had listened to the song and her skin had tingled in excitement. Her heart had also beaten rapidly but it couldn't beat anymore so the only sign Alleria got, was the widening of her crimson red pupils. That was proof enough that Sylvanas really liked the song. Alleria also noticed that Sylvanas' ears twitched a little which also confirmed that Sylvanas enjoyed hearing the song.

The void elf didn't stop to sing as she started to caress her sister's belly, then her back and finally her shoulders. Her hands wandered to her bra, unclasping it without hesitating for too long. She didn't hesitate to cup Sylvanas' breasts, fondling her two large melons carefully. Alleria's smile became wider as her ears recognized the quiet moan which came out of the other woman's lips. Her fondling became rougher and faster, eliciting a few more moans from the banshee. Alleria kneaded her rounds, sometimes rougher, sometimes gentler and slower.

She did that until she had enough of Sylvanas' bosom for the moment. She put her hands on Sylvanas' arms, bringing them to the wall. She stopped singing for a few moments to mutter a few words. Purple glowing bindings appeared out of nowhere and tied the Warchief's arms to the wall. Sylvanas was not able to free herself because the bindings were too strong and prevented that she could use any form of magic. Sylvanas was defenceless and at Alleria's mercy. The older woman loved that and she knew Sylvanas loved that too. Like her, Sylvanas loved to be dominated but also to be the dominant person. Alleria was pretty sure they will switch parts later but for now, she was in charge and Sylvanas was at her mercy.

But she wouldn't let her sister suffer, she loved her too much to do that. She would tease her, test her patience and explore her limits. She wanted to know how far she could go without making Sylvanas angry. She assumed that the banshee had a short fuse. She was curious how long Sylvanas' fuse was exactly. Hopefully long enough.

Alleria continued singing after she had made sure that Sylvanas couldn't free her hands. She let her hands wander, stroking Sylvanas' smooth belly. She noticed that Sylvanas' fuse had already started to burn but only slowly so she didn't hesitate to lower her hands until they came to her most sacred place. Her hand sneaked in Sylvanas' pants, her fingers started to caress her folds. Alleria's lips formed a wide smirk as she noticed that her sister was really wet down there. She increased her tempo, her other hand grabbed Sylvanas' chin and lifted it up.

Alleria stopped singing but she continued to hum the melody of the song as she started to kiss the banshee's neck, leaving love bites on her skin which would be visible for a few days. Sylvanas' moans became louder, her nipples became as stiff as her ears. She wished she could toy with them and fondle her breasts but she couldn't. Her hands were tied but she could ask Alleria to do it. She opened her mouth but nothing but moans came out of her mouth. She was unable to tell her sister what she wanted her to do.

Sylvanas felt that she was getting wetter and wetter the longer her sister's skilled fingers caressed her southern lips. Her pussy begged for more attention. Besides masturbation, Sylvanas hadn't had any form of sex since Alleria had left Azeroth. Her own fingers or dildos were no replacement for Alleria's warm and skilled fingers.

She had missed this. She had missed Alleria, she just couldn't admit it to her. She had missed her presence, missed speaking to her and spending time with her. She had missed regarding her beautiful sister but mostly she had missed getting touched by her in a way no woman should touch her sister. She had missed being pushed against a wall, had missed having her hands tied, had missed being defenceless and at her sister's mercy. She had missed sharing such intimate moments with Alleria. She had missed her sister in general and she was happy to have her back. She just couldn't show it, not yet at least.

A much louder moan escaped the undead elf's lips as one of Alleria's fingers entered her. The void elf smiled as she noticed that Sylvanas' inner walls tightened around her finger. At first, it was not easy to move her finger but after a few minutes, she was able to rub Sylvanas' inner walls and stretch them enough so she could add a second finger. The banshee's moans became louder and more frequent the longer Alleria pumped her fingers in and out. Her walls tightened again when Alleria added the third finger but they stretched again after Alleria had rubbed them for a while.

Sylvanas couldn't deny that Alleria made her feel good. The fingers in her pussy, her thumb on her clit, her breasts which were pressed against her exposed back made her almost feel alive again. But it was not enough to make her cum yet. Not only Sylvanas herself was surprised that she had reached her peak yet. Alleria was surprised too, having expected she could make her sister cum by only using her fingers. It seems she had to do more to make her sister climax and scream out her name. Alleria already knew what to do next.

Sylvanas' chin was still lifted so she could only stare at the ceiling. She didn't know what Alleria was doing. She was curious what Alleria might do next as she stopped fingering her. Even though her fingers weren't in Sylvanas' pussy anymore, her walls still didn't get the chance to contract. Something thick and slippery entered her pussy and reached forward until it reached her g-spot.

Sylvanas moaned out loudly, turning her head to find out what was going on down there. Her eyes widened as she noticed the purple void tentacle which had just entered the pussy. She didn't really want to know what ugly creature the tentacle belonged to. Nevertheless, she turned her head, her eyes roamed over the tentacle. Her eyes got bigger, her jaw dropped as she noticed where the tentacle came from.

It came out of Alleria's pussy. Like a dildo Alleria had put in her pussy. Alleria frowned, raising an eyebrow as she looked at her. "What? You always wanted to try out dildos with me. Here you got something better. Who needs a piece of plastic if you can have something from me? It's something the void has gifted me. Not I'm no longer in at a disadvantage with men but at the same time, I'm still a woman and not a person who has both genders."

"I'm not sure about this. This seems creepy at first sight."

Alleria tilted her head. "We will try it out and if it's nothing for you just say it. You still remember our safe word, don't you?"

Sylvanas nodded. "I do."

Alleria smiled. "Can I continue then?"

Sylvanas smirked. "I'm not the one in control, you can do whatever you want as long as I don't say the safe word. I'm not allowed to tell you when you have to stop and when you have to continue."

Alleria's smile became wider. She muttered a few words, stroking over the tentacle which middle part became stiff immediately. It was as stiff as a dildo, only its tip was still slippery. It was moving in Sylvanas' pussy making her feel better than Alleria's fingers or any dildo could do. Unlike her sister, no dick had ever penetrated the banshee's walls so she couldn't compare it with a male's sex.

Nevertheless, she was pretty sure that Alleria's tentacle made her feel better than any man's cock could ever do. She found out quickly that she didn't mind getting fucked by Alleria's tentacle. Not much time had passed as a stream of moans poured out of her mouth.

It was an understatement to say that Alleria made Sylvanas just feel good. She couldn't even describe how good she felt exactly. She just knew she didn't want her to stop. She wanted her to push the stiff tip of the tentacle against her g-spot while the slippery rest of the tentacle would rub against her pussy walls. Alleria knew her sister wanted more. The way her body reacted told her everything she needed to know. Sylvanas eyes were closed, her chin was lifted, her lips parted. Her nipples were still as stiff as her ears and moans escaped her gorgeous lips.

Alleria's hands rested on the banshee's breasts, her fingers toyed with her nipples. She pushed her hips against Sylvanas' thick ass over and over again, kissing her neck whenever a certain noise was hearable. Whenever flesh came in contact with flesh.

Alleria's actions were effective. Very Effective. So effective that Sylvanas couldn't prevent that she cried out her lover's name as she climaxed. A pleased smile appeared on Alleria's lips as Sylvanas rode out her orgasm. She pulled down Sylvanas' hood, running her fingers through her pale blonde hair. She toyed with her hair, kissed her ears a few more times before she stepped away and pulled the tentacle out which started to dissolve.

Sylvanas turned her head eventually, looking at the spot between Alleria's legs. The tentacle was gone. There were only Alleria's wet pussy and her pubic hair, which was trimmed to a small horizontal line.

Alleria took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She transformed back and became a high elf. She opened her eyes, smiling as she saw Sylvanas' hungry eyes who rested on her most sacred place. Alleria had only removed her pants and her panties so far, so no other parts of her body were exposed. So, it was no wonder that Sylvanas' eyes only rested on her vagina.

Alleria's eyes rested on the undead elf as she walked over to her. She smacked her ass roughly, giving her sister a provocative grin as her eyes wandered upwards to her face.

"The desire in your eyes tell me that the woman I once loved is back. Is my assumption, right?" asked Alleria.

Sylvanas stared deep into her eyes as she responded. "I am back, _Lady Sun_." Mentioning the nickname Vereesa had given her when she had been young brought a smile on Alleria's lips.

"So, you want to tell me where the necklace is? I deserve a reward after I made you scream my name."

"You will get a reward, dear sister and later I will tell you where the necklace is."

Alleria raised a brow, giving her a curious look. "What you mean?"

Sylvanas grinned widely. "I will tell you where the necklace is when I'm done with you."

Alleria grinned as well. "Can't wait for that, dear sister."

"Remove these ties, then I can give you your reward."

Alleria switched to her void form, dissolved the ties and switched back to her high elf form.

"Better?"

Sylvanas nodded. "Better!" She came closer to Alleria, swaying her hips with each move she made. She put her hands on her sister's cheeks as soon as she reached her. She caressed her cheeks as she stared into her eyes, the corners of her lips formed an anticipating smile. Alleria returned her smile, wondering what Sylvanas would do first. She had lots of things in her mind, lots of things which would cause her a lot of pleasure.

It didn't really surprise her that Sylvanas kissed her and she was very happy about that. She had missed kissing Sylvanas, had missed feeling her soft and once warm lips against her own. Kissing the current Sylvanas felt a lot different than kissing the high elf back then. But she had to admit she liked it, even though the cold lips against hers had felt strange at first. The longer their lips connected, the better the kiss felt until it just felt right.

Sylvanas pulled down Alleria's hood, putting her hand on the back of her head. She ran her fingers through her hair as she deepened the kiss, inserting her tongue in Alleria's mouth as soon as she had parted her lips. Alleria's skin started to tingle in excitement as the cold tongue explored every corner of her mouth. She didn't hesitate to insert her own tongue in the banshee's mouth. Her tongue brushed past Sylvanas', exploring every corner it could reach.

Alleria didn't want to pull back but she had to because she had to breathe, unlike her sister. The undead elf licked her lips, giving the high elf a horny look. Alleria's eyes rested on the beautiful face of the woman in front of her, then she lowered her gaze to look at her exposed breasts. She had pushed Sylvanas' front against the wall while she had made love to herso she hadn't gotten the opportunity to take a closer look at Sylvanas' nude form yet. She was only allowed to scrutinize her form for a few moments but what she had seen had been enough to make her really horny.

Sylvanas had put her hand under the high elf's chin and lifted it up so her sister could only stare into her crimson red eyes. "Now, now, my love. It's my turn now. You already had your fun."

"But that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to look at my beautiful _girlfriend._"

"You can look as soon as you have earned it."

"Earned it? Haven't I satisfied you enough yet?" asked Alleria, raising an eyebrow.

"You did. With earning it I mean you screaming my name when you cum for me, dear sister."

Alleria grinned at her. "Fine. Shall I close my eyes then?"

"Not need to," responded Sylvanas. A black blindfold appeared out of nowhere as she snapped with her fingers.

"You still remember that I loved to be blindfolded while you make me feel good."

"I do. I haven't forgotten about us but I'm not the same woman you once loved anymore. But I try to be that person again."

A happy smile appeared on Alleria's lips. "That would be great."

"Now shut up and enjoy what I will do to you," Sylvanas whispered in her ear as she put the blindfold on Alleria's eyes. Everything became dark for Alleria. She felt uncomfortable at first. Normally, she had always heard Sylvanas' quiet breaths whenever she had done that. But now, she didn't hear Sylvanas' breaths anymore. Only Sylvanas' cold touch comforted her and assured her that she was there for her.

Alleria noticed that Sylvanas was leading her somewhere. She wanted to know where exactly she was leading her. Sylvanas stopped moving eventually, lifting Alleria up as if she was lighter than a feather. Alleria was put somewhere where it was cold. She assumed she was lying on cold stone, probably on the throne of the former kingdom of Lordaeron. Alleria felt hands on her upper body. Hands which removed the top of her outfit and her bra.

She felt cold hands on her breasts, cold hands which made her nipples stiff in no time. Hands which groped her breasts and toyed with her nipples, causing that soft moans escaped the ranger's lips. Sylvanas hadn't lost her touch, she was as skilful as she had been before Alleria departed. Maybe she was even better, Alleria couldn't say that yet. She had to wait longer and let Sylvanas have fun with her much longer to find out if she was better.

In contrast to Alleria, Sylvanas was rough from the start when it came to fondle her sister's breasts. She showed no mercy and pinched her stiff nipples, even twisted them a bit to cause pleasure as well as pain at the same time. She knew Alleria was not against feeling a little amount of pain while making love. Her moans drowned out her screams of pain, which meant she was enjoying it.

Sylvanas stood in front of the throne so she was in the perfect position to do lots of things to Alleria. She spread her legs after she was done fondling her breasts. She kneeled down in front of the throne, lowering her head until it rested between the blonde's legs which were put on the throne's armrests. Sylvanas didn't hesitate to press her nose against Alleria's clit while her tongue licked over her slick southern lips. Alleria was very wet but Sylvanas managed to make her even wetter. She had no problems penetrating her southern walls and let her tongue slide in her folds.

Moan after moan escaped the high elf's lips as her sister licked her. Her walls tightened around her skilled tongue but that didn't stop Sylvanas from moving it and pleasuring her sister as best as she could. Alleria rocked her hips against her sibling's tongue, her cries of pleasure became louder the longer Sylvanas licked her inner folds. The banshee dug her fingers in her sister's thick ass, kneading it roughly. She also spanked it and left red marks on her skin which would be visible for some time. But Alleria didn't mind the pain Sylvanas was causing. She was fine as longas the pleasure was more intensive than the pain, which was the case.

Disappointment built up in Alleria as Sylvanas pulled out her tongue but that feeling didn't last long and was soon replaced by happiness when she felt Sylvanas' fingers entering her needy pussy. Her fingers pushed deep inside her but not as deep to be able to reach her g-spot. Sylvanas may have long finger but her fingers were not that long. But she didn't mind that because she had something in her repertoire which would be long enough to reach Alleria's g-spot.

Alleria didn't know how much time had passed as Sylvanas turned her around and pulled her to herself. She repositioned her so that she stood in front of the throne on her knees while her upper body laid on it. Alleria couldn't know that Sylvanas was right behind her. She was holding two objects in her hand. She put the objects on one of the throne's armrests, took Alleria's arms and put them on her back. She tied her hands together so Alleria couldn't use them anymore.

"Don't forget to say the safeword when it is too much for you," whispered Sylvanas in her ear.

Alleria just nodded her head.

"I will start now," she whispered, her voice sounded very erotic.

She picked up the smaller object, rubbed her sister's southern lips. She didn't need long to insert the object in her pussy. It was a small vibrator which she turned on with a remote. The vibration rate was slow at first and would be increased later so Alleria could get used to it. Sylvanas didn't stop there. She picked up the second item, a large black double-sided dildo and inserted it in her own pussy. But before she inserted it in her sister's butthole, she prepared it with her fingers and stretched it enough so she could insert the tip of the dildo. Alleria cried out loudly but the pain she was feeling became weaker at the same time as the pleasure she was feeling was increased. Sylvanas switched the vibration level higher from time to time. The longer the dildo remained in Alleria's butt, the more she got used to it and the more she liked it.

After some time, she didn't feel the pain anymore, so Sylvanas could insert more of the dildo until she couldn't push more into her ass. It had been a long time since Alleria had done anal but she found out quickly that she still enjoyed it. She enjoyed being taken from behind by Sylvanas like an animal from its partner. She enjoyed having sex with Sylvanas, enjoyed being dominated by her and also to dominate her.

She knew she had her Sylvanas back, otherwise, she would have already landed in one of her darkest cells. The song had really helped her bringing the good Sylvanas back. She could only assume that her Sylvanas and the Banshee Queen have had an inner fight over who would be in control and it seemed that her Sylvanas had won.

She knew she had to stay in Sylvanas near until she could be sure that the Banshee Queen would never take over again. Alleria would do that with pleasure and spend as much time as possible with her little sister. Not only to have sex with her but also to talk to her, train with her or do something else. She had to make up for the time she couldn't spend with Sylvanas.

Their lovemaking lasted long and ended up with Alleria screaming her sister's name as she came. Later, they found each other sitting on the throne. Alleria sat on Sylvanas' lap who had wrapped her arms around her upper body and placed kisses on her right shoulder. Alleria had her eyes closed as she leaned against Sylvanas and enjoyed the close body contact.

"I love you, Sylvanas," whispered Alleria. She put her hands on her sister's cheeks as she turned around to look into her eyes. She caressed them softly, smiling at her sister who returned the smile.

"I love you too," responded Sylvanas.

"You wanted to tell me where the necklace is."

"I will show you where it is but we should get dressed first before we walk through Undercity."

"You are right,"

* * *

"I can't believe she visited Sylvanas without me," spoke Vereesa as she sat down on her bed and started to remove her clothes. She removed her light-blue tunic first and then her blue leggings. She picked up the silver-coloured nightgown, that matched her hair perfectly, and put it on.

"Maybe she wanted to have some privacy," said a familiar voice.

"But why should she want that? I'm her sister, after all. We have no secrets from each other," responded Vereesa, caressing her forehead with the tips of her fingers.

"Didn't you tell me that you found out about them by accident?" asked the person, a slight amount of irritation was hearable in her voice.

"Yeah but... Whatever... I still don't understand why she went without me. I mean she had managed to melt Sylvanas' cold heart somehow. Maybe they have actually done it and Alleria had planned that. That would be the only logical reason why Alleria went without me."

She felt warm hands on her shoulders which caused her to relax and stop worrying. These hands began to knead her tense shoulders, making her feel better. She also felt soft and warm lips which placed kisses on her neck and left love bites. "You only wanted to go with her because you wanted to prevent that the two would come together again. Maybe she figured out your intentions," spoke the familiar voice.

Vereesa turned her head a little and took a look at the other woman whose hair was similar in colour to hers. The only difference was that she had a blonde strand of hair while Vereesa had none. They even had the same eye colour. Blue like the tip of the mage's wand which was leaning against the wall near their bed. "I love my sisters but what they share is just..."

"Wrong?" completed Jaina Proudmoore. "You may regard it as wrong but I don't. I think love should have no limits. I mean look at me. My first lover turned evil and my second lover was a dragon."

"Well, I understand your point when it comes to Kalecgosa but what has Arthas to do with that?"

"She murdered your sister. And now you are in love with the ex of your sister's murderer. What are the odds of that? Sounds pretty unlikely to me. But we came together and we even decided to make a baby with the help of magic. Everything is possible," spoke Jaina as she wrapped her arms around the elf and hugged her from behind. She put her hands on Vereesa's round belly and caressed it tenderly. Vereesa smiled as she looked at her.

"You are right, I still feel uncomfortable but I guess I have to get used to their love for each other. I just want the best for my sisters. So, as long as they are happy, I am happy as well," told Vereesa.

"Maybe you will accept them easier if you stop imagining them making out."

Vereesa's cheeks turned red, her eyes rested on her bare feet as she began to stutter. "I...I didn't do th..that...N...Never ever d...did I do that..."

Soft laughter escaped Jaina's lips as she put her hand under the elf's chin and turned it so she could place a kiss on her lips. Vereesa's blush became redder as she returned the kiss. She allowed Jaina to insert her tongue in her mouth and sneak a hand under her nightgown. The mage caressed her belly, then her hand wandered upwards and cupped one of the breasts of the expectant mother.

"It seems that Alleria has changed Sylvanas in a positive way. The Warchief has agreed on a peace treaty and she even went to Stormwind to apologize to Anduin. I have never believed she would tell Anduin how sorry she is about the loss of his father."

Soft laughter escaped Vereesa's lips. "I will never forget the surprised face Genn has made when Sylvanas has bowed in front of him and apologized to him. I mean, I don't think he will ever forgive her but at least he doesn't want to kill her anymore. At least I hope that."

"I would advise him to not kill her. We know that Alleria won't stop until she gets what she wants. She wouldn't have gone through the Dark Portal if she hadn't wanted to avenge your brother's death," spoke Jaina, kissing Vereesa's left ear.

The high elf didn't hesitate to respond. "Well. In the first place, she wanted to prevent the Horde from invading our world again but I think that the thirst for vengeance also influenced her decision to join the expedition."

"Anyways, it doesn't matter what happened in the past anymore. Thanks to Alleria, we finally have peace with the Horde. May it last forever," spoke Jaina. She took the stiff tip of her lover's ear in her mouth, sucking on it.

A quiet moan escaped the elf's lips. "You really love to do that, don't you?"

"The ear of an elf belongs to their erogenous zones, not to mention that it turned out I really have a fetish for long ears."

"That makes me wonder why your relationship with Kalecgosa didn't work out."

"Her ears weren't as long as yours. Her humanoid form was a hybrid, you know. On the other hand, she had a very long tail in her dragon form...," spoke Jaina. "But we didn't really fit together. But I'm not sad about that. I wouldn't have come together with you if I wouldn't have broken up with her. I wouldn't have come together with the most beautiful mother in the universe then."

Vereesa giggled. "You know exactly how to flatter me."

Jaina's hand stopped cupping her lover's breast, then it started to wander until it rested on a certain spot. "We should stop talking and start enjoying ourselves instead," whispered Jaina erotically. Her fingers traced over Vereesa's wet southern lips, slipping into her pussy after she had caressed them long enough. A low moan escaped the elf's lips.

"Our child will grow up in a world without war, we should celebrate that and have some baby will come in three months so we have three months left to enjoy ourselves and have a lot of fun together."

Vereesa smiled. "Oh, we will have a lot of fun, my love."

Jaina kissed her, three of her fingers started to go wild in Vereesa's love hole. "I'm looking forward to making love to you every day and every night."

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: Shall I make a Jaina x Vereesa One shot? What you guys think? Tell me in the comments.


End file.
